Ian and Anthony's videogame adventure
by Vault-Emblem
Summary: Ian and Anthony are apparently stuck in another videogame. Will they be able to survive? (The description sounds a lot more tragic than the story actually is)


**IAN AND ANTHONY'S VIDEOGAME ADVENTURE**

\- We have to get out of here alive, even if we have to kill some creatures in order to do it. No drama this time, ok?-, Ian said giving Anthony a weary look.

\- Fine…-, the other replied with little no conviction.

He wasn't really ok with bringing death and destruction to the world they were stuck in again, but it was also true that the last time he had tried to solve things peacefully hadn't gone very well.

* * *

\- Come on, man! Weren't you the best in this kind of games?-, Ian teased as Anthony died again.

\- Shut up!-, his friend exclaimed, before vanishing from the view.

\- Goddammit, it's hard-, he said, complaining about that damn jump he couldn't do as soon as he came back.

* * *

Oh, the temptation to make a dick joke was too strong, but Ian refrained himself. Come on, he had standards!

\- Yeah, whatever. Just try not to waste all our lives-, he just said.

He had to admit it though, it was funny watching Anthony failing so many times; it was his payback for all the shit he always went through when they played Mario games together.

Who was the master of platforming now, bitch?

* * *

They finally beat the first level, and they did it without having a game over. Awesome.

\- Now we just have to jump on that pole and we'll be done with this-, Anthony said, taking some steps back to prepare.

He did a pretty good jump, but it was Ian the one that arrived at the very top of the pole.

\- Gross-, Anthony said, disgusted, as they were sliding down the pole, - Your ass is on my face!-.

\- Shut up, you love it-, the other joked.

\- Just like that one time when…-

\- That was supposed to be a secret! Don't let everyone know-, Anthony interrupted him.

Ian nodded, amused by the other's flustered reaction.

It wasn't his fault that Anthony had jumped lower than him; he just had to deal with it.

* * *

After a while, they finally made it to their very first boss battle.

As soon as it started to move Ian and Anthony immediately understood that it was going to be a long fight.

They weren't prepared really well – they had only a few more lives- but it wasn't going that bad, at least until they arrived at the second stage of the battle.

That was when things got really difficult.

* * *

Then, it happened. The boss hit Ian.

It was a one-hit kill and they had run out of lives, so he couldn't respawn again.

\- Noooooo, Ian!-, Anthony screamed as his best friend vanished..

\- Don't worry, babe-, he declared then, with a determined look on his face, - I will avenge you!-.

Despite his good intentions, however, as soon as he finished that sentence he got hit as well.

\- Damn it!-, he exclaimed, before the "game over" screen appeared.

* * *

\- No, we lost!-, Mari exclaimed, shaking her controller in a fit of rage.

\- We were so close…-, Wes said faking a pouting expression.

They had planned to finish the first world during that episode of Gametime with Smosh, but they both didn't really want to try again, considering that it had taken a while for the boss to assume his second form.

* * *

\- Anyway, it was fun, except the last part-, Wes said, trying to lighten the mood, and Mari nodded.

\- Thank you guys so much for making this fan game, it's awesome-, she added, - Let us know if you want us to play it again-.

\- Or if we should try other characters-, Wes added.

As much as playing as Ian and Anthony and making them say stupid things had been fun he was also curious to try the other characters they had successfully unlocked by beating some levels. Sadly they still hadn't unlocked his character.

\- I kinda want to try Lasercorn-, Mari said, - He's probably super OP-.

Wes laughed.

\- Yeah, he probably is-, he agreed, imagining Lasercorn scaring the enemies away with his infamous laserstare.

* * *

\- Well, thanks for watching guys. Remember to like the video if you want us to play some more!-, Mari then said, waving at the camera.

\- Bye!-.

* * *

 **Author's note:** hi, thanks for reading this, I hope you liked it.

Well, this is the first probably only thing I will write about real people, but I had this idea stuck in my mind so I decided to give it a try. I'm not gonna lie, writing this had been a bit awkward, but at the same time it had been fun to imagine Ian and Anthony doing those things and then the revelation that it was just Mari and Wes playing as them and talking as them (so yeah, there isn't any accident with Ian's ass on Anthony's face, they just made it out).

I tried to write this like it was one of those videos where they're stuck in Mario games, giving however the impression that something was off until the reveal that it was just a fan game, and I hope that you felt it too.

Well, that's all for now, see you next time! **-Feeldespair**


End file.
